


Greek Mythology Drabbles

by Anonymous



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	1. Persephone/Eurydice

The Queen of the the Underworld wasn't supposed to lead anyone around Hades. But Eurydice was special.

Eurydice's heart was broken when she saw the entrance of the Underworld close in front of Orpheus. Persephone could relate.

Persephone grabbed Eurydice's hand and led her to the Elysian Fields. It was the closest Persephone could get to Earth without walking on it.

"I hope this can be your new home," Persephone said.

Persephone was about to leave for her throne when Eurydice said, "Stay with me."

"Okay."

Persephone and Eurydice found a spot in the Elysian Fields. They talked for hours.


	2. Artemis/Callisto

Artemis warned Callisto about false gods.

Nothing could stop Zeus from seducing women he desired. If any goddess knew that, it was Artemis.

Artemis told Callisto to memorize everything about her--the things most mortals would miss. Her scent, her eyes, the feel of her skin. That way, if gods like Zeus desired her, she knew that she had a chance to try and escape.

Callisto didn't pay attention closely. For by the time Zeus, in the guise of Artemis, had seduced her, it was too late.

Artemis shed a tear when she had to kill Callisto. Her lover was gone.


	3. Artemis/Callisto

Callisto untied Artemis' chiton. She let the fabric fall to the ground.

She carefully took the pin off the chiton. The chiton fell to the ground.

Callisto gasped. She knew few people had seen Artemis' nude body and lived. But Artemis was not Pandora's jar. No harm befell the ones she allowed to gaze upon her in the nude.

"You're beautiful," Callisto whispered. 

Artemis nodded. "Don't be timid, my love. My body is yours tonight. Where would you like to go?"

Callisto went to the shoulder she had taken the pin off. She kissed and licked it, tasting Artemis' skin.


	4. Artemis/Echo

For a while, Echo traveled with Artemis and her nymphs, hunting in the Grecian forests.

Echo didn't hunt with the nymphs. She stayed close by Artemis' side--Artemis wanted her there.

Everywhere Artemis went, she was hoping to hear Callisto's voice, the voice she missed when she was turned into a bear, the voice she missed when artemis killed her.

Echo repeated the other nymphs. She repeated the voices of passers by and sometimes the sounds of the wind and trees. But she never once repeated Callisto.

Artemis let Echo go after a while. Not even Echo could find her lover.


	5. Artemis/Iphigeneia

Iphigeneia closed her eyes. For the good of Greece and its women, she was going to die.

Then she felt herself being picked up into a chariot. The flames she anticipated burning her skin and the smoke filling up in her lungs weren't there. She was shivering.

Iphigenia opened her eyes. She was in the clouds, looking at Greece from below, as if she was Zeus.

But Iphigenia was in the chariot of Artemis.

"Why did you save me?" Iphigenia said.

"It was love at first sight."

"You love me?"

Artemis nodded. "I do. I hope you'll love me too."


	6. Echo/Hera

Hera knew Echo was trying to distract her. Zeus told Echo to distract her. She needed more information before she decided to smite Echo--proof that Zeus was having sex with some nymph somewhere in the woods. So Hera went along with the ruse.

"Your eyes are the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. They remind me of a cow's," Echo said.

"Thank you."

"You look young, younger than I do."

"Thank you. We can talk about something else if you don't want to flatter me all afternoon."

"Oh, no. You're more interesting."

Hera didn't stop Echo. She liked Echo flattering her.


	7. Artemis/Callisto

Few people knew Artemis could play a lyre. But when she played it, she played it well. Her brother was the god of music, after all.

Artemis played after hunts so the nymphs and her dogs could rest. And she played so she could see ldance.

Artemis stroked her lyre, keeping an eye on Callisto's movements. Her breasts bouncing up and down, her frame moving to the melody, her hair in the wind.

After their dance, Artemis planned to imitate the movements on her lyre and replicate them on Callisto.

But for the moment, Artemis practiced ungodly restraint around Callisto.


	8. Artemis/Callisto

A bear once attacked Callisto.

It was odd, a bear attacking Callisto. Or any of Artemis' nymphs. And Callisto did nothing to aggravate the bear. The bear looked at Callisto and charged at her. In seconds the bear had pinned Callisto to the ground.

Artemis saw the bear on Callisto. She pulled out her arrows and shot at the bear. She didn't aim for its vital organs; she made sure the arrows whizzed by the bear, enough to scare it away from Callisto. The bear eventually ran away.

Artemis decided to check up on Callisto. Callisto gave Artemis a kiss.


	9. Aphrodite/Persephone

Adonis was the pawn to fool the male Olympians and Hades. Aphrodite really wanted Persephone.

Aphrodite would send Adonis out to hunt. Then, in a field far away from prying eyes, Persephone would appear. Aphrodite would feast upon her.

Aphrodite wished she could heal Persephone's scars. Persephone was flayed by someone--maybe Hades, maybe Zeus, maybe someone or something else. All she could do was trace her tongue over the scars.

The tongue traveled from scars to skin until Aphrodite arrived between Persephone's legs. Then, with a stiff tongue, she explored Persephone's folds.

Persephone thanked Aphrodite, a grin on her face.


	10. Artemis/Callisto

Night was when Artemis liked to bathe. Night was when Artemis invited Callisto to bathe with her, and Callisto accepted. Night was when most of the nymphs rested while Artemis' stags pulled the chariot of the moon. Night was private time, Artemis' and Callisto's time.

Night was when the river nymphs were still, the only witnesses to Callisto and Artemis' baths. They saw, they felt Artemis and Callisto playing in their waters, cleaning the grime they accumulated throughout the day.

Night was when Artemis would steal Callisto away, far from the huntresses, to make love, to make each other happy.


	11. Artemis/Callisto, Artemis/Iphigenia

Artemis has a thiasus. It wasn't as wild or known as Dionysus', but people in the country knew she was coming when they saw the hunting party from afar.

Taking up the back were the rest of Artemis' hunting nymphs. In the front were her hunting dogs. And in the middle, lead by chariot, Artemis and her lover.

When Callisto was alive, she was on Artemis' side. But sometimes, whenever Artemis could steal her away from the temple, Iphigenia was there.

Artemis was proud of her lovers, even if the world didn't understand that she was in love with others.


	12. Persephone/Cleopatra (Danaids)

All 49 of them filled their jars up with water in Tartarus. All 49 of them tried to fill up a pithos. But the pithos had no bottom, so the water wouldn't stay in it. They would never succeed in filling it.

Persephone wanted to help them, but she couldn't participate in punishments.

One of the Cleopatras caught Persephone's eye. She thought it was the one that was forced to marry Hermus. Persephone imagined running her fingers through her hair, teaching her about the secrets of the Underworld. 

Persephone blinked her eyes. It was never going to happen, not here.


End file.
